Excavating machines often use an arm which may include a boom having a stick pivotally connected to the boom. A bucket is pivotally connected to the stick. In some instances, a thumb may also be connected to the stick which can open or close over the bucket. When the thumb is in its extreme open position, it may contact or reside against the stick. Sometimes the thumb may contact the stick with more force than is desired. For example, more force than desired can be caused by force resulting from the weight of the thumb cylinder, the stick, the boom, boom cylinder, and/or the stick cylinder. In order to reduce the likelihood of damage between the thumb and/or stick, a stop system may be instituted to stop or butt the thumb against the stick.
Some stop systems may use a linkage. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,901. Other systems may provide structure for the thumb to butt against on the stick. Examples of these type of systems are also described in this patent in its discussion of the prior art. The use of a linkage as a stop system may require various links to transmit large forces and require complicated linkages. Other stop systems may result in large projections extending from the surface of the stick, which may interfere with operation of the excavating equipment.
It may be desirable to provide an adjusting system in order to adjust the stop system to be in a desired location. Due to manufacturing tolerances, flexing of parts due to wear and/or damage, and a variety of other reasons, the stop system may move out of a desired location after manufacturing of the machine. Thus, it may be desirable for the adjusting system by be adjusted after the machine has left the factory.
Some adjusting systems use a cam washer for providing an adjustment. An example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,699. The cam member includes a mechanism for detachably attaching the cam member to the nut or to the head of the bolt such that the cam member is rotatable by engagement of the nut and/or the bolt. When the cam member is rotated, the cam member works against a cam member bearing surface such that the bolt is moved sideways thereby providing adjustment.